


♡ Snapchat || Carziger {REWRITTING}

by dickguzzler



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Carziger, M/M, Secret Crush, Suicide Attempt, im gonna add more chapters and fix up that end at some point because geeze, really hated how this turned out, you could tell i was rushing to finish this lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickguzzler/pseuds/dickguzzler
Summary: DESCRIPTION: Cody Carson just added you!Cody Carson is typing...Cody Carson: got ur user with the note you left in my locker. who are you??Cody Carson: a hint at least.🐱💕: we're classmates.-A Carziger/Set It Off AU where Cody is added by a stranger - or stalker?- who wants to get to know him a little better. (Based off of stories like "ASL?" / "Snapchat | Phan Au")





	1. 《Preview》

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snapchat || Phan AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490594) by helpmeiminaphandwich. 
  * Inspired by [asl? ✧ phan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490603) by -tronnor. 



_**Cody Carson is typing...** _

Cody Carson: _this was a mistake. I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry._

_**[Delivered]** _

_**[Opened]** _  
  
  


**_{Coming soon to an underappreciated gay_ ** ~~**_Wattpad_ ** ~~ **_Ao3 section near you :')}_ **


	2. {1}

**_Cody Carson just added you!_ **

Cody Carson: _Saw ur user attached to that note you left in my locker._

**_[OPENED]_ **

Cody Carson: _who are you?_

_**[OPENED]** _

Cody Carson: _i know_ _youre reading this. just give me a hint._

_**[OPENED]** _

_🐱💕 is typing..._

_🐱💕_ : _im blonde_

 


	3. {2}

Daddy 🍆: _saw ur other note, cute af handwriting_

🐱💕: _thanks, i know_

Daddy 🍆: _ok, it's been a week and i haven't guessed right give me another hint_

**_[OPENED]_ **

🐱💕: _my name starts starts with a letter between A-M_


	4. {3}

Daddy 😍: _tell me about yourself_

🐱💕: _im a blonde someone that has a huge crush on you and whose name starts with a letter between J-M. im not a stranger, but you don't consider me a friend._

_Daddy 😍 is typing..._

Daddy 😍: _share any classes?_

_**[OPENED]** _

_🐱 💕 is typing..._

🐱 💕: _a few ;)_

 


	5. {4}

Daddy 🍆👅: _blonde, share some classesx and ur name starts with L-M_  
Daddy 🍆👅: _quite the hint master yoou are lol_

🐱💕: _yeah, haha I'm quite the genius ;)_

daddy 🍆👅: _o shit, is that another hint????_

🐱💕: _;))) tell me a secret about yourself and I'll tell you one about me_


	6. {5}

Daddy 💕: _thanks for the wristband, it's p cute_

🐱💕: _just like you ;)_

Daddy 💕: _you treat me so well 😂_

🐱💕: _ready for another hint? ;)_

Daddy 💕: _you bet princess_  
Daddy 💕: _or prince idk who tf you are yet tho so_

🐱💕: _you see me in everyday_

Daddy 💕: _i see everyone everyday 😒 next hint 😂_

🐱💕: _fine, i sit close to you in class_

 


	7. {6}

Cody 😻: _i saw you changed ur name. Getting more comfortable with me i see 👀_

M 🐱: _maybe ;)_  
M 🐱: _any hint who i am?_

Cody 😻: _will leave a note in your locker if im right_

M 🐱: _good luck daddy ;)_


	8. {7}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Bold and underline isn't an actual message, just his thoughts.)

**_(Bold and underline isn't a message)_ **

M👽:  _im here and im nervous_  
M👽:  **please dont freak out when you see me**  
M👽:  **oh** **my god i see you walking in im gonan cry**  
M👽:  **fuckfucjduckducjfucj youre lookign rigut at me oh my god ny heart is beating so fast please im going to die**  
M👽:  **ohymgid**

_**~** _

I deleted what I was typing out for what felt like the millionth time and took a deep breath to calm my shaky hands. I've never more nervous for anything in my life.

I could feel my heart pounding at my ribcage, desperately trying to be set free.

Oh god.

What if he changed his mind and doesn't come.

Oh my god.

I'm going to cry.

I locked my phone and felt tears well up in my eyes.

Oh no.

I looked around quickly before running off to the dingy, Huddle House bathroom. My heart beat more ferociously and my lungs felt as if they were on fire. Now is not the damn time for this.

I looked around the small bathroom with paper towels covering most of the sinks. Why did people have to be so disgusting? There was literally a bin right beside the door and under the dispenser.

I stumbled over to one of the sinks and gripped the counter so tight my knuckles had started to turn an off-white color. I, honestly, would have fallen down if it weren't holding on like my life depended on it.

It probably did depend on it.

Not wanting to be in here any longer, I pushed out a still shaky hand and turned the tap on. Unfortunately, a small bubble of air in the line popped, which almost sent me flying back into the metal door of one of the stalls behind me.

Wow.

Okay.

It's okay.

I'm fine.

The water flowed out of the tap normally, as if it hadn't almost given me a heart attack. Goddamn, I needed to calm down.

The water was cold, cold enough to shock me but not enough to freeze my hands off. It felt nice against my hot hands.

I stood there for a moment, watching as the clear liquid filled up cupped hands and overspilled, swirling down into the drain. I was transfixed at it and let my thoughts wander for a brief moment.

Oh god no.

It's happening.

I can't stop it.

The urge is too strong.

I slowly move my head up, starring my reflection dead in the eyes. It feels like everything that has happened in my life has led up to this very moment. This very moment, right now, where I, Maxx, am standing in a bathroom waiting on a boy with very nice eyes and a hot bod. All of my heartbreak has been for this very moment. All of my failed classes have led me to this exact thing.

Is this what Destiny feels like? To have everything in your life point you to one, possibly, small Moment in your entire life? To feel like you have no point in life after the said Moment happens? Unless of course your Moment is something huge, like being a doctor and going on a mission to cure every single disease known to man. Then, and -not really- only then will you not feel like your life has no meaning anymore after your Moment happens.

I took a deep breath and looked at myself harder in the mirror. This was It.

This was my Moment.

I opened my mouth and rethought my whole life. I mentally thanked everyone that had helped me get here, and everything that had shaped me.

"I guess you could say," I blinked once, because my eyes were burning from starring at myself while I thought everything in my life over once again. Come to think of it, I had a lot of Moments in my life. I didn't want to leave any of them out during this Very Special Moment, but I couldn't help feel like I did. I mean, was I really sure I wanted to have my Moment here? There wasn't anyone around to recognize my comedic genius, and if I had to say it again when there was someone else here, it wouldn't feel right. It would feel like cheating. Before I could bite my tongue, the rest of the words were out of my mouth. "This water is getting out of hand."

I starred at my deadpan reflection in the mirror, gaze not wavering a small bit.

"I cannot believe you said that."

I screamed and water flew everywhere, covering myself and the mirror I was just having a starring contest in.

Oh god, it was him.

Cody rolled his eyes and hit a button on his phone.

The button he hit lit up my phone.

Which was sitting on the counter nearest him.

I panicked and quickly reached for my phone, stuffing it deep in my pocket. I shot him the best innocent look I could muster and put my hands on my hips, pretending to stretch my back. "Say what? I didn't say anything. You said anything if anything. Haha, what are you doing here? On a date or something?" My brain couldn't act quick enough to catch what I was saying before it left my mouth and I knew I must have said something suspicious.

Cody slowly put his phone in his pocket and walked over to where I was, shutting the still running tap off. "You okay man? You don't look too hot." He leaned back against the counter, concerned smile plastered on his face. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked me up and down. "Want me to get you a Sprite or something?"

I wish I could say that I played it off all cool like and that we sat the booth nearest the kitchen. I wish I could say that I ordered the best waffles and chicken strips, and that I had told Cody I was the person on Snapchat messaging him. I wish I could say that he returned the feeling and we became the happiest couple in the world to exist.

But, none of that happened because I vomited not only all over the sink, but all down the front of my shirt as well. I couldn't see the look on Cody's face, but I knew it was anywhere near "this is man of my dreams."

"Uh, I'm gonna go ask for a mop. Stay here." Cody walked out of the even more filthy bathroom and probably out of my life.

By the time he had come back with a bucket and mop, I had gotten most of the stomach acid off of my shirt. I was afraid to open my mouth to speak to thank Cody, not because I wanted to be an asshole but because I was too afraid that he would be the next victim of my puke rocket.

It didn't take too long for us to clean up, mostly because we didn't say anything to each other, but also the smell was starting to become more and more unbearable the longer we were in there.

"Hey uh," I tossed the napkin I had to used to finish wiping off my shirt into the toilet and flushed it, peering out of the stall to see Cody dumping the bucket down the drain. "I'm gonna head home. Text you later?"

Cody shot me a sympathetic smile and nodded, propping the door open with his foot. "Sure. Drop this off at the register before you leave. I've still gotta take a piss." He held out the bucket and mop out towards me, tilting his head back towards the front of the restaurant.

I grabbed them from him and made my way past customers, turning in the cleaning tools. I didn't wait for the lady at the counter to ask what had happened, I just booked it out of the store and to my house, ready to spend the whole night crying in the shower.

 


	9. {8}

**_Cody ⏳ created a new group._ **

**_Cody ⏳ added_ ** **_Zachsomething_ ** **_._ **

**_Cody ⏳ added_ ** **_pistolthealien_ ** **_._ **

**_Cody ⏳ named the group: Dad_ ** **_Fuckers_ ** **_._ **   
  


Cody ⏳:  _sleep over at my place_ _fuckers_

Zach 🔮:  _dont_ _call me a fucker, you_ _fucker_

Maxx 🥁:  _can_ _yall_ _shut the fuck up,_ _im_ _trying to sleep_

Cody ⏳:  _youre_ _supposed to sleep at my place, dipshit. i've got some stuff to complain about a bucket of popcorn._

Zach 🔮:  _youre_ _always complaining_

Maxx 🥁:  _why the fuck_ _didnt_ _you say there was gonna be popcorn, be there in 5_

Zach 🔮:  _he lives 15 away from you how are you gonna get there so quick_

Cody ⏳:  _i've got harry potter on netflix_

Zach 🔮:  _see u in 10 then loser_

Cody ⏳:  _see ya there bitch_

 


	10. {9}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORGINIAL WATTPAD A/N: ( {Requested by: julialewis23421}
> 
> Prompt: 14, 2, and 41
> 
> 14: just please be my best friend right now, not the guy i just confessed my love to.
> 
> 2: Please don't cry, I can't stand it when you cry.
> 
> 41: How can you look so attractive while crying?)

**_(_ ** _Originally a_ _bonus_ _chapter, but decided it fit in nicely with the story._

_**{Requested by:**_  [julialewis23421](https://www.wattpad.com/user/julialewis23421) **_on wattpad}_**

 ** _Prompt:_**   _ **14, 2, and**_ ** _41_**

 ** _14: just please be my best friend right now, not the guy i just confessed my love to_**.

 ** _2:_**   ** _Please don't cry, I can't stand it when you cry._**

 ** _41: How can_**   ** _you look so attractive while_**   ** _crying?)_**

_**Cody's POV:** _

I stared up at my ceiling, trying to damn hard to fall alseep. I had done everything I could think of. I counted sheep, I read, I wrote out my thoughts, I even drank warm milk and took a hot shower but nothing was working. I was out of sleeping meds so I didn't have that choice. I could always google what to do, but I feared the bluelight was just going to make me stay up even later than I already was.

I fucking hated insomnia.

It was one of the worst things that you could have when all you wanted to do was sleep.

I restorted to counting how many cracks were in the ceiling, hoping that the monotonus task would lull me to sleep somehow. Hoping that counting that same 10 cracks over and over would make me so bored out of my mind that my lids became glued shut.

I was close to just putting on some music to help combat the deathly silent house when I heard footsteps outside my door. It was probably just Zach getting up and fetching a glass of water. The simple creaks in the floorboards were almost deafening in this utter silence. I didn't like it.

But at the same time, there was a wonderful calmness to it. It felt as if I were the only soul left alive on Earth.

The footsteps had stopped right outside my bedroom door, and I could make out the faintest shadow under the doorframe. Where the light was coming from, I had no clue but that was the least of my concerns right about now.

The shadow didn't move an inch. Obviously it wasn't one of the boys needing a midnight drink. But it could have been them needing something else in general.

I forced my body out of bed and stood directly in front of the shadow, hand on doorknob and words on the tip of my tounge when I had heard the faint sniffles.

It was very clearly coming from the other side of the door. My heart sunk a little at that. Why was one of the guys sniffling outside my door? One of them probably had a nightmare and wanted to talk about it to someone but were reconsidering, unsure of if I were awake myself or not.

I sighed and opened the door, not wanting whoever was on the other side to have to sleep with that on their mind. I knew that they would have done the same if I really needed it then.

Maxx was leaning against my door with a bottle of Jack in his hand, wearing nothing but an exhausted expression and boxers covered in aliens. I could only get a small glimpse at him before he went tumbling towards me, heading straight for the floor if I hadn't been directly in front of him.

Maxx felt heavier than I had expected him too right now, which wasn't too odd considering that he was on the verge of reality and a dream world. I couldn't help smile a little to myself at how cute he looked in my arms right at that moment.

I threw one of his arms around my shoulder, one of my arms tightening around his waist, and led us both to my messy bed. Maxx practically threw himself on it, the bottle of Jack spilling some of it's contents on the sheet. I couldn't complain at him, it was only a little area towards the bottom right hand corner.

I took the bottle from it and placed it on my nightstand, hoping that it wouldn't leave a ring of residue on it in a few hours. I focused my gaze on the small boy in front of me, laying face down in a pile of sheets that were way too big for this kind of weather.

Letting a small sigh, I rolled him over on his back so that he wouldn't suffocate. Not that I'd let him suffocate anyway.

Maxx just groaned out and opened his eyes, starring at nothing in particular. He had large dark circles under his eyes, a stark contrast to his snow white skin. He looked like he hadn't slept in months and I felt a twinge of guilt. How many times had he been outside my door just wanting to talk someone but I had been asleep?

"I love you." Maxx said that so softly that I could have sworn I would've been hearing something if the whole world weren't frozen in time on this very night. I glanced down at Maxx whose piercing green gaze was locked on me. I wanted to chuckle and say that I loved him too, there wasn't any harm in loving your best friend in a platonic way.

But there was something in his eyes that had made me rethink even breathing. He looked hurt. He looked sad. There was a look of such seriousness in his features that I wasn't sure how to react. I wasn't sure what to say or what to do. I'd never seen anyone that serious before.

It was unnerving to say the least.

I opened my mouth, trying desperately to find the right string of vowels and consonants to tell him it was okay. I didn't know what was okay, but it was okay. I ended up just starring at him, my mouth agape.

His eyes fully focused on me and I could almost see his whole world shattering. I could see his heart break into millions of tiny pieces due to my lack of response. I could see his blood run cold. I could see the tears springing to life in his beautiful eyes.

He frowned and started to sit up, looking as if I had just killed his pet in front of him and then lied about it. I couldn't do anything but sit there and watch as he starred at me, still begging me to say anything.

To say something.

To say that I felt the same.

Or to shatter his world even more and say I didn't love him that way.

His voice came out in an almost silent whisper again. "Please just be my best friend and not the guy I just confessed my love to." I just nodded and held my arms out wide, inviting him to cry himself to sleep in them.

He looked me in the eyes quickly, as if asking if it were ok. I smiled slightly at that. Even when he thought his whole world was crashing down around him, he still waned to be here with me.

Maxx threw himself in my arms, not bothering to hold back the gut wrenching sobs anymore. It hurt to see him like this. It hurt to know that my lack of response was the reason he was feeling this way.

I pulled him closer to me and rubbed small circles in his back in an attempt to soothe his crying. "Please don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry." My voice came out in a hushed whisper like his was.

The night was no longer silent.

It was racked by his heart clenching cries. I couldn't stand to see him this way. I could feel my own eyes welling up with tears, but I fought back the urge join him. One of us had to be stronger for the other right now.

I pulled away from him and brushed a few stray tears from his perfect skin. "How can you look so attractive while crying?" I smiled slightly and planted a light kiss on his chapped lips. I felt him tense up in my arms and I had thought for a moment, just a moment, that I had done something bad and I wasn't the " _you_ " he was referring to loving.

That was until he loosened up and started to kiss me back, just as gentle and soft. I couldn't help but smile widely at that. "Let's get some sleep." I scooted up towards the headboard with my arms open wide. Maxx crawled up to me and curled into a ball in my arms.

I felt safe with him here in my arms.

Suddenly, the silence wasn't so deafening anymore and I felt my eyelids grow heavy with each heartbeat. With one final, shallow, breath I felt myself drift off into a dreamless sleep.

 


	11. {10}

Cody 😻: _are you okay? i havent heard from you all weekend._

Cody 😻: _and you werent at the diner, but im not worried about that right now_

Cody 😻: _its ok if you dont want to meet yet_

Cody 😻: _or if its too soon for you, either way_

Cody 😻: _i just hope youre okay_

_**[OPENED]** _

_M 🐱 is typing_ **_..._ **

M 🐱: yeah sorry about that.

M 🐱: im ok. maybe some other time.

_Cody 😻 is typing..._

Cody 😻: _im here for you, regardless of if i know you or not. just want you to know that._

Cody 😻: _anyway, have you seen the banners the school put up for homecoming? the colors dont go well at all  :P_

Cody 😻: _oh shit sorry, gotta go teacher is staring at me. catch ya later_

**_[OPENED]_ **

_M 🐱  is typing..._

**_[OPENED]_ **

 


	12. {11}

Cody ⏳:  _hey, how're you doing? you left pretty early this morning. hope everything's okay man_

Cody ⏳:  _god i wish you were still here, zach is a terrible cook he'd burn water if it was possible lol_

Cody ⏳:  _sup motherfucker img onana_

Cody ⏳:   _eat ym asdj Matilda stares hah_

_**Cody ⏳ sent a video!** _

"Dude, give me my phone back!"

"No way man! You said I'm a terrible cook! What other things have you said I'm terrible at, huh?"

"Well you are! Look at my eggs man, I asked for scrambled with no pepper and you got the whole egg shell in there and they're burnt like a demon in church. Now give it back!"

"N- ugh!"

"Dude it was recording?!"

"You bum-"

_Cody ⏳ is typing..._

Cody ⏳:  _fuck sorry about that_

Cody ⏳:   _im hiding in the bathroom from him, gotta make this quick_

Cody ⏳:  _text me when you can_

Cody ⏳:  _and if you dnt, im gonna scream under your window until you answer me fuck face_

**_[OPENED]_ **

Maxx 🥁: _i should be the asking if you're ok lol._

Maxx 🥁: _yeah i'm fine, just not feeling too good. got too drunk._

Maxx 🥁:  _Hey, if I did anything weird last night, I'm sorry._

Maxx 🥁:  _anyway, gotta go. mom and i are going out to get gifts for my sister. catch ya sometime._

**_[OPENED]_ **

_**○♡** _ _**?** _ **_just added you!_ **

○♡?:  _he loves you._  
○♡?:  _he can't stand it but he does._  
○♡?:  _you're his whole world right now._  
○♡?:  _you're his_ _ **light**_ _in a_ _ **dark**_ _times for him._  
○♡?:  _he cares_.

**_[OPENED]_ **

_Maxx 🥁 is typing..._

Maxx 🥁:  _he doesnt, he just wanted to make me feel better. im nothing but his fucking pity trashcan. im done with all this._

 


	13. ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underlined messages aren't sent messages. they're messages that have been typed out and erased though.

**_Cody is typing..._ **

Cody: _im not angry. I was just confused. i dont hate you._  
Cody: _i love you._  
Cody: _i was confused about how seeing you felt. It felt right._  
Cody: _i need you_  
Cody: _You're the only thing keeping me alive_.  
Cody: _im sorry you thought i hate(d) you._  
Cody: _are you there??_  
Cody: _please answer me maxx_  
Cody: _im worried about you, please answer me_  
Cody: _im sorry._  
Cody: _i really care about you._  
Cody: _im coming over. Please be okay. I need you to be okay. You have to be okay. Please. I need you._

 


	14. ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u can tell that i got tired of writing this and didnt know how to fix it. oops.

**_Maxx's Pov:_ **

Hospitals. A pluar noun. Definition? A place where sick people go to be told they're dying for a thousands of dollars. A place full of people screaming over stuff ranging from a broken nose to bleeding out. A place where life can both end and begin at the same exact time. A place where someone can be pronounced dead, while someone was just birthed a room over.

To say that I hated them would be an extreme understatement.

There were always too many people here. Half of the emergency room was filled with people that looked perfectly fine in every shape, a small paper cut being the only thing they're dealing with. Other were coughing up their lungs into thin, small tissues and wiping their snot on their shirts. Some here looked as if they were waiting for their wives, or girlfriends, to give birth.

As for me? What was I here for?

Was I here for a something as useless as a piece of corn stuck between my teeth or was I waiting for something bigger? Was I here for myself or someone else? Was I just like the anxious boyfriends, husbands, or even dads on the edge of their seat waiting for the big news?

I wasn't sure anymore. I couldn't remember how I got here in all honesty. Maybe that's what I was here for.

I looked around the room once more and shivered as one particularity snot covered kid looked at me. Ugh, if I wasn't that big of a fan of kids before, I really wouldn't be after this. I couldn't understand how people do it. Having to deal with another human in you for nine months, at least, and then raising it for the rest of your life? Having to visit the doctor's every time something was wrong with them, having to deal with their hissy fits and temper tantrums? Not to mention if the kid needed special attention.

It didn't seem like it was worth it in all honesty. But props to everyone that did it I guess.

"Mr. Danziger?" A ginger nursed walked over to me, clipboard in hand and somber expression painted on her face. I sat up and nodded, just wanting to know what kind of bad news she'd have for me. It seemed like almost all hospitals were good for, were giving bad news.

I hated it.

"You can call me Maxx. No need to get all formal now." I chuckled lightly to myself, face falling when I realized that she hadn't found it funny in the least bit. "Is she gonna let me in or am I hereby banned from being in even the same city as them?"

The nursed rolled her eyes and nodded, motioning for me to get up and follow her past the double doors. I never understood why some nurses never cracked a smile. I guess seeing so many people come and go -mostly go- made them not want to get attached of kind. I could understand that. I'm not sure if I'd be able to deal with losing so many people everyday. It would be terrible.

The nurse stood in front of a large metal door and pressed a small arrow pointing upwards, calling the elevator. I hated elevators. I always think that the cord will snap and we'll go hurtling towards the ground or that the power will cut out and we'd have to wait hours for a rescue team. They were terrible.

The doors opened and revealed Cody, hooked up the countless machines and tubes running all through him. I couldn't stand to see him like this. I wanted so badly to turn around and walk out of this hellhole, to pretend like nothing had happened, that he'd be waiting for me at home with a huge smile on his stupid face.

But reality could be cruel sometimes.

The nurse walked past me and scribbled some notes down on her pad, poking and prodding at the limp body in front of us.

I wanted to say something, anything, to get his attention but I couldn't form even a single thought. Every time I tried to open my mouth to speak, nothing would come out. I must have looked like a fish to everyone else. Maybe if I stood here and wished enough, he would be able to read my thoughts. No such luck would come to me of course. It seemed like fate never wanted me to be happy.

Someone behind me coughed and pushed their way into the room, nodding to the nurse. "Are you gonna take a seat? You're making everyone in here nervous." The doctor muttered, not bothering to look at Cody. Why did everyone ignore him? He was right there! He was hurt, and he needs medical attention! Stop writing shit down and help him!

I nodded and sat in the hard, plastic seat and watched their every move. I had to know what they were doing to him. I had to know if he would be okay. I didn't want him to die because I was paying attention again. After everything he did to me, it was the least I could do for him.

I swear I could have gone crazy in there. The smell of hand sanitizers and death were enough to make me gag, combat with endless beeping, ticking of a clock and footsteps echoing down the hall, I'm not sure how I thought I'd be able to stay here for more than a few minutes.

I hated silence. I hated the smell of hand sanitizers. I hated being somewhere people were dying. I hated being around mass amounts of people. I had to leave. I have to leave soon. I can't stay here. I can't.

_You have to. It's the least you can do for ruining his life._

My hands turned into fists, grasping tightly at my shirt trying oh-so-hard to forget about everything. Trying to think of anything other than the fucking tick of that clock and the person coughing their guts out right next door. Trying of anything but how this chair was digging into my leg and bound to leave a mark. Trying to think of anything else.

I could feel the world slowly spinning around me, sweat starting to soak through my clothes. I could feel my heart beat in every single vein in my body. I could see everything around me flash from pure white to blackness, coming closer to my face only to retreat back just as fast.

"Ore yew?" I frowned and repeated those words over and over in my mind, trying so desperately to figure out a meaning for them. "Hewwo?" I felt a small pressure on my shoulder, pushing me back so I was leaning against the wall. Oh god, is this death? This is how I die isn't it?

I gasped for air as my hands flew to my hair and started to tug, pulling out strands. Everything came to a sudden halt. I could've heard a pin drop with how silent everything was. It seemed like years before everything came back, all at once in a deafening rush of people screaming and a barrage of blinding white.

The last I could remember was laying on the cool floor, starring at the scribbled mess on Cody's patient chart and the watered down words of someone trying to console me.

 


	15. {BONUS}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It's super short and shit, sorry but I wanted to get it done and I also forgot who requested it, oops
> 
> Prompts: 31: stop biting that fucking lip
> 
> 24: you're so fucking hot when you're mad)

No! I'm tired of doing what you say!" The brown haired boy in front of me didn't even flinch at the harshness of my words. "I'm done being taken advantage of! You've never done anything for me but I've given up everything for you! I gave up my goddamn life for you, and you haven't even thanked me for holding a door open for you!"

Cody just rolled his eyes and grabbed the controller from my hand. "Come on Maxx, it's just a game. They can't hear what you're saying anyway. It's not that important,"

He just didn't get it. It was that important! My life depended on this. I had to win or else I would die. Well, I wouldn't die but it would feel like it. Just because he never got this involved in a game didn't mean that it wasn't that important!

Cody turned off the TV and sat beside me, smirking. "You're so fucking hot when you're mad." I blushed and hid behind one of the pillows. He can't just call me hot to try and distract me from the situation at hand! It wasn't alright!

Cody pulled the pillow away and bit his lip, which he knew I had a love hate relationship with. It wasn't fair that someone looked so hot when they bit their lip, okay! They were supposed to look like a normal person, but he didn't! And it hurt me! Emotionally!

"Stop biting that fucking lip." I whined out and smacked him against the head with the pillow. "It's too damn hot. I hate it." He smirked more at that. "I don't, but I don't wanna fuck right now when there's a game that I need to be winning right now."

Cody kissed my cheek and ran a hand through my hair. "Why don't you suck at that game while I suck you off?" I blushed and grabbed the controller back from him. "Hope I'll help you win."

"If I lose, you're cooking your own dinner."

 


	16. ORIGINAL END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL WATTPAD A/N:
> 
> This was the end of the book (as the comments might be able to tell you if i left them up) but I wasn't too happy with it. The whole fic is just a hot mess so I might go back and rewrite the other chapters. Who knows :') but, for now, this is the second to last chapter. Expect a longer ending chapter possibly a sadder ending?

I heard people walking by, muttering medical things. I guess I could say I fully knew that I was still at the hospital. How long had it been since I got there? I'm not sure.

I can hardly remember anything really. Or see anything.

Feel.

It's as if I'm in a room completely void of almost all of my senses, but even then the words that I was managing to hear were garbled and hard to make out. Was I in a coma? That's the only reason I can think of as to why I'm feeling this way.

I've never read anything about what it feels like to be in a comatose state before. I've never read anything medical wise if I didn't have to now that I think of it. Reading, seeing or even so much as hearing someone talk about their medical issues was enough to send me into a black out. You can see why I try to avoid discussing the topic whenever now, huh?

I sat, or laid, there for a while trying to decipher all of their lingo. For some reason I wasn't feeling as queasy as I usually did. Huh, I guess you can't really pass out anymore when you're in this state now, can you?

There were moments where they would stop completely as if something had disturbed them then start again as fast as they ended. I swore I could have heard something along the words of "Unrecoverable" or "Uncurable" along there, but I wasn't too sure. I wasn't too sure about anything now.

I'm not sure how long it took before the voices started to get louder and more frantic. What was going on? Did someone fall? Did something break?

A loud beeping siren pierced the room, followed by flashes of red and blue. What the hell was happening? Were the police here? And if so, why? This didn't make sense.

None of this made sense.

It felt as if the room were slowly closing in on me, whisking away all the air with it. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything but just sit there and take it. I wanted to scream and push the walls away from me.

Everything was gone in a bright flash and I felt a small hand rest itself on my shoulder. I was more confused than anything as to what was happening.

How could I go from feeling like absolute shit and as if everything were going wrong, to feeling safe with the touch of a hand?

I was pulled up and spun towards a meadow full of all kinds of wild flowers, slight wisps of clouds hung lazily in the sky, and a sweet scent -almost like honeysuckle- passed through the warm breeze. A tiny bee flew past me and landed perfectly on a large sunflower next to me and I couldn't help but smile at it. Bumble bees are one of the cutest things to me.

"It's cute, huh?" I turned to face the voice and smiled again. "What I'm going to tell you is important. So please listen and don't intrude." I nodded and laid on the ground, patting the ground next to me for Cody to do the same. This was oddly peaceful. I had no clue where we were or how the hell we got here, but I never wanted to leave.

"To start off with, I don't hate you." He sat next to me, cross legged and picked at a blade of grass. "I just wasn't expecting it to be you. I was confused. I didn't know why you kept it a secret from me. I mean, I get it. It's scary to have a crush and I probably would have done the same thing.

"Second of all, I'm sorry I put you through hell making you think I did. I just didn't know how to handle it. I've never had someone leave me secret admirer notes before, or even ask me out on a real date before. I've never figured that my best friend would end up having a crush on me. Hell, I didn't know that I would end up feeling the same.

"It just...It was all so confusing for me to go through on such a short notice. And I know you went through shit too, I'm not gonna deny that. I'm sorry for any trouble I put you through. I'm sorry for any hurt I caused you.

"I love you, I really do. And I can see that now. I'm not sure why it took me this long to figure out, but I guess better late than never right?" He chuckled and smiled sadly. "There was so much more I wanted to tell you in person. I didn't want you to come here and see what was left of my body. "

I frowned. What was he talking about?

"I'm sick. I've been sick. It's nothing contagious or cancerous. It's not some mental kind of sick either. I'm not sure what the actual term is or how it's pronounced, but they said I had Marburg. I'm not sure how I got it or how long I've had it. But it must have been long for it fully get into my bloodstream." He seemed perfectly fine whenever we hung out and in the hospital room.

"It totally fucks you up from the inside. Delirium, organ failure, vomiting. I'm not about to sit here and complain about how bad the weeks and days following up to this point were terrible. I know other people have it so much worse than me so I don't have a right to bitch and whine about it." He laid back and wiped his hand across his face.

"Thinking back at it, I just wanted a nice and easy life. What's wrong with that?" His voice cracked and I could almost feel my heart shattering. "But I'm not sure if I deserve it now though. Was I really as good a person as I thought I was? Did I really make the kind of impact I wanted to?" I wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be fine and that he did deserve it. That he deserved nothing but kind things.

"I mean, I'm fucking dead and just sitting here rambling on and on about myself when you have so many questions. I'm sorry." I smiled and placed my hand on top of his. "You can go ahead now, I'm sorry for taking up so much of your ti-"

I cut him off with a quick kiss. When I pulled away his face lit up red, and I couldn't help but chuckle. "We have all the time in the world now. Let's relax and watch the clouds."

He nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, starring up at the clouds.

 


End file.
